


Lights Out

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen meet at a linen outlet store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Title:** **Lights Out**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 446**  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen meet at a linen outlet store.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from mara93:** Lights out: an outlet mall, A/G first meet

 **Lights Out**  
Gwen thought shopping for new towels and sheets would be boring. Life is full of surprises like a blackout at the outlet mall in the middle of the summer.

There she was trying to figure out which thread count she really wanted when the lights went out. The air conditioning went down too. She was standing in the middle of the place no light, no air and people panicking all around her.

Gwen grabbed her phone and prayed for a signal. Nope no signal. Whatever had knocked out the power had most likely knocked off the cell service.

She was bumped from behind.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” A man’s voice said. “I’m Arthur and you are?”

“Gwen. Do you work here?”

“No. I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“We should probably get out of here.” Arthur said he lit up his phone to use it as a flashlight. “I think the way out is over here.”

“Actually I think it’s over there. Come on.” Gwen got him to the exit. “There that wasn’t so bad.”

“I hate going there with the lights on its even lee appealing with the lights off.”

“I agree. I was here to replace my linens.” Gwen.

“I was here to try and find some.” Arthur said. “My sister is getting married. I thought I would look for that designer crap here first to save a pound or two.”

“That sounds practical.” Gwen said.

“There wasn’t anything in her pattern here. Not even sheets. I don’t understand why she just doesn’t use white one then just change the coverlet.” Arthur said.

“That’s what I do. It’s so much less expensive.”

Arthur nodded. “Want to see if the coffee place is open?”

“Sure.” Gwen said. 

They were in out of luck. The coffee place was closed.

“Now where?” Arthur asked as he looked at the closed sign

“We could go to the open air market.” Gwen said.

Arthur nodded. They found a stall with coffee and sandwiches and found a place to sit and talk for a while.

Gwen looked at her watch. “I have to get home. My dad will be wanting dinner.”

“I’ll give you my number and we can talk again later.” Arthur wrote it down on a napkin and handed it to her. “I should go too my sister will wonder where I am. Wedding rehearsal tonight.”

“Good luck.” Gwen said.

“Talk to you soon.”

Arthur walked off. He didn’t ask for her number on purpose. He wanted to see if she was really interested. He didn’t have long to wait his phone pinged and the text was from Gwen giving him her number.  
  


End file.
